Un suspiro de vida
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Dicen que la vida comienza en el momento que amas a alguien y ese alguien te ama por igual, entonces pasan a una relación para después unirse en matrimonio, ahora realizo que no he vivido nada, que me iré de aquí siendo sólo un recuerdo...
1. Prefacio

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>UN SUSPIRO DE VIDA<em>**

_~* PREFACIO *~_

Los días pasan tan rápido como una corriente de agua, siempre sigue un rumbo sin detenerse, llevándose con ella los recuerdos, sueños que algún añoramos, nuestra felicidad y sobre todo nuestro futuro.

Es veloz, a veces violenta, otra veces calmada, siempre en busca de un desemboque que es la catarata, cuando está cerca de esta el agua es turbulenta, atrayente como un imán al metal; para terminar en calmados oleajes como el susurro del viento. Esa es la vida.

Veo el cielo de una mañana cálida, el sol salir tímidamente por el horizonte y el cantar de los pájaros en las linajes de los árboles; pienso en el alba fría, donde el sol jamás aparece, sólo nubes que remplazan su ausencia de forma impasible y el canto de las aves se ha extinguido…

Me pongo triste al pensar que será el último verano, otoño y si es que alcanzo el invierno.

Nunca me ha gustado el invierno porque es frío y flemático, sin embargo las navidades son cálidas en compañía de familiares, donde se siembran recuerdos y se da gracias por un año más lleno de éxito; las primaveras son mis favoritas porque es la época donde todo florece y sobre todo las rosas, rojas como el carmesí.

Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, cuán bipolar puede ser la vida, pienso en todo lo que lo que viví, lo que gané y perdí, pienso en mis padres, ver sus ojos es descubrir un mar de emociones, aventuras vividas las cuales siempre he anhelado escuchar por completas, ese brillo en particular me dice que son felices, que se aman y su amor es correspondido.

Ahora me siento más triste al comprender que nunca, ni seré correspondida, porque mi tiempo está agotándose como un reloj de arena se vacía de la parte superior. Es triste, verdaderamente triste debido a que soy muy joven.

Dicen que la vida comienza en el momento que amas a alguien y ese alguien te ama por igual, entonces pasan a una relación para después unirse en el matrimonio, entonces realizo que no he vivido nada, que me iré de aquí siendo sólo un recuerdo, un recuerdo que ocurrió y terminó de forma trágica.

Ellos me verán en mi lecho de muerte, llorarán por mí, por mi alma y por la inocencia de una niña que le fue arrebatada de la forma más deprimente, en aquel momento el céfiro soplará levemente, harán que las hojas de los arboles dancen y vuelen por lo cielos acompañadas por la parvada de aves que cantará en tonos desiguales.

Podrán rosas rojas, las bañaran con agua en recuerdo a mi nombre, en símbolo de que siempre estaré presente aunque ellos no lo noten, pero yo no sé qué pase de esta vida, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera aquellos fantasmas que han decidido quedarse, precisamente porque no han entrado al inframundo y aunque me vaya no podré volver, si me quedo no será lo mismo. No hay elección tan buena como mala, pero ninguna de las dos me es apetecible.

Soy Rose, como las rosas, de nombre Jean como mi madre, Weasley casi como las comadrejas y Granger para terminar, Rose Jean Weasley Granger; nací, crecí y moriré sin saber que es la vida en general, sin haber sido correspondida, sin ser feliz porque sin amor no hay felicidad, sólo soledad.

Con cariño: _Rose Weasley xxx_

**N/A:**_ esta es una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido, totalmente triste el prologo pero promete ser buena. Lee el prologo y dime que opinas, de verdad me encantaría saberlo porque será la otra que escriba después de las dos que ya estoy escribiendo. _


	2. Sorpresas

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN SUSPIRO DE VIDA<strong>

C A P I T U L O. I

_Sorpresas_

Abro los ojos rápidamente totalmente contrariada, sé que es demasiado temprano debido que el sol no ha salido, que es inútil seguir insistiendo, no podré dormir hasta en un par de hora más tarde. Me maldigo mentalmente después de haber respingado. Lo siguiente que hago es revisar la hora en ese curioso artefacto de medición de tiempo que esos Muggles llaman: Despertador o Reloj, vuelvo a refunfuñar, es más temprano de lo que creía. Siguen faltando más de seis horas.

Me levanto con pesadez directo al baño como siempre hago todas las mañanas. Mi aspecto en el espejo es terrible, luzco pálida con esas estúpidas pecas que bordean mi nariz y parte de mi mejillas, mis labios están resecos sin color alguno, en mi ojos hay unas terribles bolsas junto con las ojeras de una mala noche están presentes de forma desagradable y mi cabello está más revuelto, enmarañado y esponjado que nunca.

Malditas noches de insomnio.

poso ridículamente frente al espejo, de perfil, de frente y hasta de espalda, entonces pienso nostálgicamente como he cambiado durante el paso de los años, esa pequeña niña que apenas rebasaba el 1.40m la cual llegó acompañada con sus padres el primero de septiembre a King Cross, esa inocente niña que lo único que quería era ser como su madre, inteligente y la mejor de su clase; ahora me veo, estoy más alta, mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado conforme al de una adolescente de 17 años, mis facciones son más delicadas y mi cabello está más largo… me he convertido en una señorita.

Sonrío al recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando mi carta arribó, mi rostro de felicidad al pensar en todos los tipos de aventuras que tendría así como las de mis padres y tío Harry tuvieron, cuando me seleccionaron para la casa de los Leones que es donde van todos los Weasley, saber que pertenecía a esa casa me llenaba de orgullo o cuando gané mi primer partido de Quidditch.

Pero las cosas han cambiado durante estos años, ya no son las mismas, ahora tengo que obligarme a callar cuando quiero gritar mi inconformidad, tengo que morderme la lengua y fingir que todo está bien, que la corrupción no existe en nuestro mundo.

Niego varias veces, no quiero pensar en el presente ahora mismo, sólo quiero darme una larga ducha relajante, vestirme con ropa Muggle para King Cross y terminar mi último año en Hogwarts con fin de complacer a mis padres, conseguir las mejores notas, un trabajo y sobretodo ser independiente.

Dicen que este año habrá "sorpresas", eso es todo lo que me han dicho, pero sinceramente no me he esforzado por averiguarlo, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el Ministerio de Magia.

Quito lentamente mi ropa soltando uno que otro bostezo, una vez que me he liberado del pijama enciendo la regadera para adentrarme en ella. El agua está tibia, a mi gusto por lo que cierro los ojos para dejar que caiga por mi cuerpo un buen rato, tal vez pueda quitarme todo este estrés, olvidarme un poco de la realidad y pensar que nada de esto está pasando.

Me digo que es un sueño, pero es difícil creerlo cuando en cada esquina te encuentras con la corrupción de nuestro gobierno. Principalmente han hecho legal el uso del Cruciatus, claro nosotros no podemos usarlo, sólo el Ministerio de Magia para ciertas circunstancias, una de ellas es el uso de magia para menores de edad fuera de los terrenos de Hogwats, si haces magia ellos te manda una carta vociferadora con un citatorio (ya no dan tres oportunidades como antes), en la audiencia ellos pueden emplear el Cruciatus u otras maldiciones si notan que mientes, los retas, los insultas, etc., si pierdes el caso, rompen tu varita y te exilian del mundo mágico. Posteriormente por nada del mundo debes blasfemar, juzgar o hablar mal del ministerio, si te oyen (aunque parece que tienes espías en todos lados) te mandan al juzgado para castigarte y dependiendo el caso puedes terminar en Azkaban o simplemente haber recibido una serie de Crucios.

Después están las familias ricas que todo lo tienen sólo porque invierten parte de su dinero en el Ministerio, como recompensa les dan todas clase de lujos desde ir a cualquier lugar, hacer lo que quieran, no pagar impuestos… Lo impuestos, son una estúpida idea creada para obtener más dinero, el dinero de nuestras familias. Uno tiene que empezar a pagarles al cumplir la mayoría de edad, o sea que en mi casa ya se pagan tres impuestos, el de mamá, papá y el mío. Esto es totalmente injusto, pienso en aquellas familias pobres con numerosos hijos, como la de papá solía ser. Es toda una barbaridad, como si el ministerio necesitara más dinero que el que ya tiene.

Cabe adjuntar que el Beso de Dementor ya es más usado que antes e incluso con menores de edad, lanzar una maldición asesina es otro método que ellos utilizan, no tan usado como los Crucios pero ya es legal.

Pero ya no quiero seguir pensado en ello, dije que no quería... pero es irresistible no hacerlo, hay muchas cosas de que hablar, de que quejarse mas no puedes ir por ahí diciéndolo, nunca puedes, siempre está la sensación de que alguien te vigila y cuida tus movimientos.

Salgo de la ducha para vestirme con unos pantalones azul claro que mi madre me ha regalado el mes pasado, una blusa normal color morado junto con una chaqueta de mezclilla clara por si hace frío en el camino.

Arreglo mi cabello, una mata pelirroja indomable, parece todo menos cabello, un arbusto diría yo. Como veo que es inútil controlarlo mejor lo recojo en una coleta y lo adorno con un listón. Ya estoy lista pero antes de irme quiero retomar una última siesta, me miro una vez más en el espejo, sólo para dar un último vistazo a mi aspecto, pero veo una Rose Weasley totalmente diferente a la de seis años atrás, la que chillaba, gritaba de alegría por su primer día en Hogwarts; soy otra, no sonrió, no río, ya no hay brillo en mi ojos, se fueron apagando con el paso de los tiempos,cuando tuve que resignarme, callar por mi propio bien como el de mi familia; veo la inconformidad pero sobre todo la mortificación de dejar a mis padres lidiando con la situación actual mientras yo estoy en Hogwarts.

Sólo deseo que me vaya bien este año, que logre obtener buenas calificaciones en mis EXTASIS así como también ser un buen Premio Anual. Cuando recibí la noticia de ser prefecta la idea simplemente fue genial, no podía parar de presumir ante el hecho, me sentía orgullosa así como mis padres se sentían por mí (cabe decir que ambos fueron prefectos y no dudaron en comentar que eso se llevaba en la sangre); mas este verano no pasó nada, recibí la lechuza con tanta normalidad como si se tratara del Profeta, el hecho de ser Premio Anual no causó ningún efecto emotivo sobre mí, solamente lo veía como una carga más, no como algo que alguna vez quise. Mi madre se contentó victoreando sobre el hecho y como humorístico que es mi padre bromeó un poco sobre el asunto pero a fin de cuenta me felicitó y me compró una escoba nueva.

Voy cerrando mi ojos con lentitud, los siento secos y me arden por la falta de sueño, hecho una bocanada de aire y no puedo evitar pensar en que ridículas sorpresas habrá este año, si serán buenas, malas o lo mismo de siempre. Opto por la tercera opción porque es la más creíble.

— Rose —oigo que alguien llama mi nombre proseguido por unos golpes en la puerta, lo ignoro. Tengo demasiado sueño que no puedo mover ningún músculo —¡Rose, mamá dice que te des prisa! —esa voz es la de Hugo, mi hermano menor. Al oír que pronunció "mamá" y "Prisa" me levanto de inmediato. Se me ha hecho tarde y me he quedado dormida más tiempo que el que debía.

Me viene esa sensación de mareo al levantarme rápido, una vez que estoy estable hechizo mi baúl para que levite y me siga hasta el pórtico donde el carro está esperando con el motor encendido y mi padre de conductor.

Llego apresurada, les doy los buenos días para después disculparme por la tardanza diciendo que me he quedado dormida, mi madre niega con la cabeza y me reprime por no haber desayunado, pero mi padre es precavido con el asunto de la comida por lo que me ha llevado el desayuno.

— Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede faltar, Hermione —dice mi él con una sonrisa, mi madre vuelve a negar, luego rola lo ojos, yo sé que ha sonreído después de eso. La conozco.

Vivimos cerca de la madriguera por lo que ir a Londres nos ha costado más de una hora y media contando el trafico masivo de autos que se forma en esa ciudad, luego están los semáforos que retardan el asunto, mi madre dice que son muy efectivos para la organización y sirven para la seguridad de los Muggles.

Son casi las 11 de la mañana, mi madre comienza alterarse por lo tarde que estamos, ella empieza a apurar a mi padre que se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para bajarse del auto, una vez que se ha bajado camina a paso lento, abre la cajuela del y saca con extrema pesadez nuestros baúles. Mi madre no se pude contener y comenta algo gracioso sobre su edad, él frunce el ceño y le reclama, segundos después comienza a discutir como siempre lo han hecho, yo me río de ellos.

— ¡Ronald Weasley, basta! —termina enfadada— Ya es tarde, son 10:45!

— Rose, ya eres mayor de edad y no se ocurrió hechizar tu baúl para hacerlo más ligero —se quejó mi padre— y tú Hugo ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tú hermana? —mi hermano sonrió, era cómico ver a mi padre con el semblante rojo por el exceso de carga.

Al entrar a la estación conseguimos los carritos donde depositamos nuestras cosas y mi padre soltó una bocanada de aire al poder descansar del peso. Lo siguiente que hicimos fue buscar a los Potter y los demás hermanos de mi padre, cuando los ubicamos yo me fui a saludar a Albus, es de mi edad y me llevo bien con él durante las vacaciones, en Hogwarts cada quién toma su rumbo y él lo hace con ese chico Scorpius Malfoy. Después estaba Lily, dos años menor que yo pero es como James Potter en cuanto la personalidad, siempre haciendo bromas tras bromas, es un encanto.

después están Fred que es un año menor que yo, seguido por su hermana Roxanne de la misma edad que Lily, secundariamente siguen las hermanas Lucy y Molly, la primera está alrededor de los 13 y la última tiene 11, así que es su primer año en Hogwarts, la pobrecita está nerviosa.

— Rose, recuerda cuidar a tú hermano, escríbenos cada semana y también hazlo cuando llegues… —y ahí comenzaba mi madre al darme el sermón de todos los años, a decirme una y otra vez todas las cosas que ya hacía por naturaleza— recuerda que te amamos —no puede contenerse y me abraza como si fuera la última vez, tengo la sensación de que me oculta algo y sospecho sobre las "sorpresas" que habrán en Hogwarts. La escuchó sollozar sobre mi oído lo que hace que me den ganas de hacerlo también mas no lo haré, no quiero mostrar debilidad frente a mi madre porque eso la preocuparía más.

— Descuida mamá, estaré bien; yo también de amo —le sonrió para confirmar que estaré bien.

— Rosie, sigue siendo buena niña como hasta ahora, saca buenas notas y —se acercó a mi oído para que mi madre no pudiera oírlo— supera en todo a ese tal Scorpius —sonrío, si algo tiene mi padre es que siempre logra aligerar las situaciones así como tensarlas. Es el mejor padre que cualquier pudiera tener, siempre tan sobre-protector.

— ¡Ron! ¿No creerás escuché lo que dijiste, o sí? No intentes enemistarlos como siempre —mi relación con Malfoy siempre ha sido indiferente, el me ignora, yo lo ignoro, sacamos las mejores notas del curso no obstante intento siempre ir a un paso delante de el, es algo que se me ha quedado desde que mi padre me lo dijo aquella vez, pero nunca hemos mantenido una conversación, evitamos hablarnos, claro hemos tenido una que otra disputa, pero nada fuera de lo extraordinario. En pocas palabras, ni me cae bien ni mal.

Mi madre acomoda mi chaqueta y me da una estúpida bufanda fea tejida por ella ¿Cuándo entenderá que no es buena en estas cosas? Mi padre se ríe y ella rápidamente le echa una severa mirada, de esas que dicen: _"Ninguna palabra, Ronald Weasley". _Él ha ahogado su risa.

Tomo mis cosas para subirme en el tren, a mi lado está Albus que parece estar buscando a Malfoy, detrás de mí se encuentran mis demás primos. Lily viene charlando con Hugo acerca de Quidditch, Roxanne está con Lucy debatiendo sobre las materias del nuevo curso, pero Molly está sola y lo sé porque me ha tomado de la mano en un fuerte apretón. Ella siempre ha sido la más reservada de todos nosotros y verla me hace sentir algo raro en el corazón, ese feo sentimiento de lastima.

Molly se aferra más a mi mano, se pega a mi como si quisiera abrazarme pero no dice ni una palabra, su rostro refleja el terror y nervios como cualquier niño de primer año, le sonrió y le doy un leve apretón intentando decirle que todo estará bien, que son nervios nada más, después a mi mente se viene la imagen de Albus en su primer año, él estaba aterrado con la idea de quedar en Slytherin y James no ayudaba mucho con eso, pero el destino quiso que estuviera ahí y ahora lidia muy bien con la situación. Me pregunto si eso mismo le pasa a ella o por el simple hecho de despegarse de su familia, de crecer y estar más cerca del futuro, un futuro duro, donde uno tiene que romperse la espalda para traer comida a su hogar, donde nadie es tolerante contigo y mucho menos el Ministerio, el miedo de hacer magia accidentalmente o romper algunas de las tantas reglas que el ministerio creó, me voy a la segunda opción, ella tiene miedo del mañana.

Todo esto es injusto, lo sé, tengo en cuenta todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho mi madre por dimitir esas reglas, así que se van a juicio, debaten las reglas y votan, lamentablemente pierde porque es mayoría contra minoría pero ella sigue luchando, se cómo es ella, jamás se rinde hasta conseguir su objetivo. Tío Harry como mi padre intentan parar esas reglas, pero como he dicho: es minoría contra mayoría. La gente teme al sistema.

Conseguimos un compartimiento vacío en el que Albus, Molly y yo entramos. No estoy interesada en ir y buscar a mis amigas pues sé que las veré en un par de horas durante la cena y la sala común, Molly es primordial para mí, ella necesita de mí ahora así que ahí estaré, la animaré y la protegeré. Mi rostro cambia cuando recuerdo que soy Premio Anual, que tendré que irme en un par de horas al último vagón para hacer guardia.

La puerta del compartimiento se abre dejando entrar al amigo de Albus, Malfoy. Saludó a mi primo primeramente, después se dirigió a mí saludo al igual que a mi prima.

— ¿Escuchaste los rumores? —Comienza Malfoy—, mi padre me lo ha contado todo de primera mano —olvidaba lo presumido y hablador que él podía ser.

— No mucho, sólo que habrá sorpresas. Mis padres no han querido hablar mucho sobre el hecho —Albus dijo con su clásica voz monótona y desinteresada que siempre se cargaba— ¿Qué rayos esperas para decirlo? —Giré mi rostro hacia Malfoy, esto era algo que me interesaba.

— El mismo Ministro en persona le dijo a mi padre que Hogwarts ha sido seleccionado nuevamente para la organización del Torneo de los Tres Magos, por lo tanto en Octubre estaremos siendo visitados por estudiantes de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons —Malfoy sonreía ampliamente, orgulloso por siempre estar a la vanguardia de los acontecimientos, todo gracias a su padre.

— Torneo de los tres magos… interesante —dijo Albus todavía absorto por la noticia.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? —Albus asintió, era evidente que ya sabía la respuesta pero aun así deseó escucharla, quería que se lo dijeran para confirmar que era cierto— Que ya somos mayores de edad así que podemos participar sin inconveniente alguno ¿Piensas poner tú nombre? —alzó la ceja con altivo. Albus ensanchó una mueca amarga.

— Por supuesto ¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy? —el otro sonrió con amargura, como si estuviera esperando desde hace minutos atrás que le preguntaran eso sólo para alardear.

— En efectivo. He estado practicando todo el verano, estoy en forma, no hay duda alguna que seré seleccionado, cabe mencionar que soy el mejor de la clase ¿Por qué el Cáliz no me elegiría? —¿Malfoy en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Debe estar de broma, es obvio que ha alardeado, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ensuciarse Malfoy dimite, al menos que no sea Quidditch, en breve: una cucaracha tiene más posibilidades que él.

El chiste de la cucaracha me ha llegado, no puedo evitar respingar y con vano esfuerzo reprimir una carcajada. Sé que me ha escuchado, que se lo ha tomado mal porque me fulmina con la mirada y seguramente debatiéndose en que insulto puede usar para herirme el ego. Su mirada es como dos navajas perforando el metal.

— ¿Te parece gracioso, Weasley? No hay que preguntarte a ti, lo único que haces es leer libros en la biblioteca como la insufrible ratón de biblioteca come-libros que eres —me ha caído muy mal el comentario de Malfoy, ha sido hiriente. Siento como los músculos de mi cara de tensan, lo miro retadoramente más me contengo. Molly está enseguida de mí y no quiero asustarla con estúpidas discusiones, ella es mi prioridad ahora mismo y ningún Malfoy ni nadie vale la pena.

Decido no contestarle y quedarme callada, el orgullo me duele así como siento mi rostro enrojecer, el corazón me bombea con precipitación y me muerdo la lengua para contenerme. Intento recordar por que no se la regreso, miró a Molly.

Contente. Piensa en otra cosa.

Pero mi rostro sigue rojo y mi orgullo duele más.

Inflo el pecho, levantó el mentón apuntando mi nariz al techo. No lo voy a mirar y mucho menos escucharlo.

**N/A:** _Al fin! se me había borrado toda la corrección que hice así que tuve que volver a empezar. Principalmente les quiero agradecer a todos los que han pasado a leer mi nuevo fic, agregarlo a favoritos, alerts y sobre todo dejar un review, yo amo saber lo que piensas de mi fic, así puedo saber si es bueno, malo, aburrido, etc, así que estaría muy agradecida que me diejeras algo._

_Lamento cualquier error ortográfico, la verdad que sí! _

_Ahora a lo que voy, esta idea ha estado rondando sobre mi mente **meetmeindreams** sabe que es verdad, he estado discutiendo con ella acerca de esto y me da dado una buena idea. Como verás el mundo mágico esta siendo sometido a un nuevo gobierno corrupto, fascista sería la palabra? el nuevo ministro es un soberano de lo peor y el anterior ministro ha sido asesinado, sólo claro por si me dicen: por que habría de renunciar el anterior ministro? Así que han seleccionado a este que es más estricto, nada tolerante y quiere mantener más en anonimato el mundo mágico. Por eso son las reglas. _

_El trio de oro ha intentado dimitir estas reglas pero son sometidas a votación y como he dicho la gente le teme al sistema, si votan en contra del gobierno pueden castigarlos._

_ahora me voy en Rose, ella está cansada de estar viendo en lo que el mundo mágico se ha convertido, ya no tiene las misma aspiraciones de antes, lo único que quiere hacer es terminar el colegio con buenas notas, conseguir un buen trabajo y ser independiente. Ya no es la misma de antes, es más seca, indifente y sobre todo sobre-protectora. _

_Así que el tema principal es el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no se cuando a cuando se celebren pero lo he impuesto ahora mismo. No se si decirte cual es la finalidad de esto juegos o que tú lo descubras base a como vayas leyendo..._

_A Rose Weasley le esperan muchas cosas, todo será narrado en su punto de vista. sí habrá Rosius o Scorse!_

_Síganme en Twitter -Abbiek3 _

_Meetmeindreams, muchas gracias por tu sugerencia. Al rato de contesto, es un poco tardesito..._


	3. Premio Anual

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN SUSPIRO DE VIDA<strong>

C A P I T U L O. II

_Premio Anual_

Decido no contestarle y quedarme callada, el orgullo me duele así como siento mi rostro enrojecer, el corazón me bombea con precipitación y me muerdo la lengua para contenerme. Intento recordar por que no se la regreso, miró a Molly.

Contente. Piensa en otra cosa.

Pero mi rostro sigue rojo y mi orgullo duele más.

Inflo el pecho, levantó el mentón apuntando mi nariz al techo. No lo voy a mirar y mucho menos escucharlo.

Recargo mi cabeza sobre el frío cristal para observar con aburrimiento el paisaje, va más de una hora que lo único que se puede apreciar son algunos caballos y vacas comiendo del pastizal. Echo una bocanada de aire con disimulo hastío, Molly se ha quedado dormida con su cabeza apoyada sobre mis piernas, mi primo y Malfoy —con quién sigo bastante resentida— hablan de trivialidades únicamente sin nunca llegar a una conclusión, sólo verlos me hace irritar, pero no tengo una justificación para ello, tal vez sea porque Malfoy me ha insultado hace un par de horas y no he podido regresársela, después sumando el hecho que estoy aburrida.

De momento me pongo de muy mal humor y más al recordar esa barbaridad con la que el Ministerio nos ha salido: un Torneo de los Tres Magos ¿Es que ya no se les ha ocurrido otra forma de torturarnos? Simplemente no le veo un fin, algo de lo cual pueda sacarle provecho, es una clara pérdida de tiempo y más cuando este año están los EXTASIS y para los de quinto los TIMOS ¡Nadie va a poder estudiar! Independientemente de quien se trate puesto que toda la atención estará enfocada en dichos juegos.

Ahora, dejemos a un lado el estudio para pensar en las medidas de seguridad. Hace 30 años murió un estudiante en tales juegos así como intentaron asesinar a otro, todo pasó cuando se podía decir que el Ministerio funcionaba a su normalidad, pero de cualquier forma _Cedric Diggory _murió frente a las narices de todos y _Voldemort_ hizo su aparición.

¿Estás tomando nota?

Actualmente nuestro Ministerio está en decadencia, siguen un proceso que en lugar de "querer" mejorar las cosas las empeoran todo por querer tener a una sociedad más controlada, organizada y anónima de los Muggles. Como quiera, ellos no nos están ayudando, !Nos amenazan con maldiciones imperdonables! !Usan el Beso de Dementor con menores de edad! y ahora, la gota que derrama el vaso !Nos incitan a participar en El Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¿Quién asegura nuestra seguridad? Ellos no lo harán, no tomarán las medidas de seguridad necesarias así como también no les importará si unos de los participantes muere _"Ese no es nuestro problema_" ellos dirán con el peor descaro, luego seguirán sus vidas con toda normalidad.

Mas yo no soy imbécil, soy lo bastante inteligente para no atentar mi vida echando un papel con mi nombre al Cáliz de Fuego, yo no necesito de la gloria eterna, me basta y me sobra con la que ya tengo y no es por ser arrogante. Nunca me gustó ser señalada como la niña pelirroja hija de los héroes de la segunda guerra, hubiera deseado salir desapercibida de toda esa atención, ser una estudiante normal, no estar rodeada de personas que sólo te buscan por lo que tus padres hicieron y no por quién eres. No juzgo a mis padres, de hecho los admiro por su valentía, lealtad sobre todo el amor que se profanan, porque cabe decir que fue el amor por el cual _Lord Voldemor_t cayó.

Así que no me importa lo que digan, ni lo que Malfoy diga, que me llamen cobarde, miedosa pero mi seguridad está ante todo, mis estudios. No he llegado hasta aquí por nada, No he soportado estos años porque sí, lo he hecho por mi futuro, por mí, por mis padres.

¿Quién necesita de la gloria eterna? Personas arrogantes/inseguras de sí mismas que necesitan lame botas para incrementar su ego, personas como Malfoy o ese tal Zabinni.

Mi reloj de mano suena 10 minutos antes de la 1pm. Es hora, tengo que ir al último vagón para hacer guardia. Miro Molly quien sigue durmiendo como un ángel. Sonrió tristemente. Da lástima verla así, tan indefensa, inocente en un mundo tan cruel y sobre todo cuando lo que más le asusta se acerca con suma precipitación.

— Albus —llamo a mi primo, este voltea aun con la sonrisa en el rostro a causa de un chiste que Malfoy recién le ha contado—. Tengo que irme, ¿Puedes vigilar a Molly? —me voy levantando del asiento, tomó mi bolsa y la cuelgo alrededor del cuello y el brazo.

— Sí, claro —responde al ver que Molly está dormida por lo que supone que no habrá ningún problema.

— Si despierta ¿Le puedes decir que volveré pronto? —mi voz sonaba con urgencia, es que dejar a Molly me hacía sentir mal, preocupada, es el instinto maternal que he heredado de mi abuela.

— Sí, sí… —se vuelve con Malfoy.

Abro lentamente la puerta del compartimiento, antes de salir le echo un último vistazo a Molly para comprobar que no se ha despertado, cuando lo confirmo, salgo y cierro con lentitud. Suspiro hondamente.

Camino entre los pasillos echando algunos vistazos a los compartimientos que voy pasando. Todo luce tranquilo, sereno, apenas y puedo percibir algunas carcajadas. Esto me trae una terrible nostalgia. Años anteriores, básicamente cuando estaba en tercer año, podrías encontrarte a niños jugando a Snap explosivo en sus compartimientos soltando las más sonoras y altivas risotas que cualquier pudiera escuchar, por los pasillos había más estudiantes, hablaban entre ellos, compartían algunos chistes o por si fuera poco los exhibidores, quienes se la pasaban presumiendo de nuevos trucos aprendidos durante el verano. Si tan sólo todo volviera como antes.

Nuestro antiguo Ministro, el mejor que se ha tenido nunca: Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Se le dio el puesto después de la batalla de Hogwarts puesto que el anterior Ministro murió además de ser un Mortífago. Se preguntaran ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Por qué ya no siguió con su labor? Bueno, muchos dicen que murió de forma accidental o de muerte imprudencial, pero yo no lo creo, a decir verdad nadie lo hace. Mi padre dice que todo fue un complot, que lo mandaron matar para que así Nicholas Cabbage consiguiera el puesto. Después de haberse ensuciado las manos utilizó sus influencias para amenazar, sobornar y hechizar varios trabajadores del Ministerio para así ser el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

Todo lo hizo bajo las narices de todos, nunca nadie hubiera sospechado de Nicholas Cabbage.

Arribo al último vagón, espero unos cuantos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Veo que únicamente han llegado cinco estudiantes: los dos Prefectos de Slytherin, quienes están hablando trivialidades, permitiéndose unas cuantas bromas; la Prefecta de Hufflepuff, ella está sola en una esquina mirando la ventana con tristeza; Mi compañera de curso Lisa Cooper, Premio Anual por supuesto; y un prefecto de Gryffindor, Logan Creevey.

Intento sonreírles, pues noto la tensión que hay en el ambiente, no obstante soy ignorada por la mayoría. Lisa ha respondido tímidamente con una mueca la cual interpreto como una "sonrisa". Decido sentarme junto a ella.

Echo una furtiva mirada al mi alrededor, veo como la Hufflepuff se remueve entre su asiento con nerviosismo, la razón es que a lado de ella están los Slytherins hablando y digamos que su casa nunca ha sido muy amable con nadie y sobre todo porque la mayoría desciende de familias ricas, _"Sangres Puras"_, de modo que no tiene ningún problema con el nuevo sistema.

Déjame decirte que antes ir a Hogwarts significaba emoción, felicidad, diversión por todas las clases de aventuras que podrías pasar, las cosas nuevas que uno aprendería y sobre todo el usar una varita junto con cientos de hechizos y maleficios. En la actualidad, significa una forma de huir de tus problemas, llegar a Hogwarts para alejarte de las reglas del Ministerio, estar tranquilo por tener miedo de hacer magia imprudencial fuera de Hogwarts. Por consiguiente, este año tendremos al Ministerio con el mismo Ministro metido en ¿nuestro castillo vigilando los juegos así como siendo jueces.

¡Lo que queríamos era huir de ellos!

Enserio que este año será toda una catástrofe, no veo la hora de terminar ¡Y mira que ni siquiera hemos llegado al castillo!

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en el verano? —Le preguntó a Lisa, ella vuelve a torcer una sonrisa, me mira a los ojos y veo sufrimiento en ellos.

— Bien… —se limita a decir— ¿Y a ti?

— Igual… —suspiro— Escuché lo de tú hermano… lo siento —llevó mi mano hacia las suyas las cuales están recargadas sobre su regazo, le doy un apretón mostrándole mi apoyo incondicional. Vuelve hacer la misma mueca. Sus ojos se ponen llorosos.

— Gracias… —suspira melancólicamente— fue terrible… él sólo se salió de control y… no debieron enviarlo al citatorio —una lágrima resbala sobre su mejilla, se la limpia rápidamente y mira al techo intentando contener las siguientes—. Lo torturaron con _Crucios_… y nosotros debíamos estar ahí… sólo tiene 15 años —no puede continuar, su voz era como un hilo delgado amenazante de romperse en cualquier instante.

Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que contestarle a mi compañera, decidí que lo mejor era abrazarla aunque se desmoronó en llanto cuando lo hice. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda mientras intentaba consolarla _"Tranquila, tranquila; ya ha pasado, no te preocupes"_ a veces me doy pena.

La puerta volvió abrirse dejando entrar a los faltantes entre ellos divisé una cabellera rubia platinada, entonces realicé que este año sería más difícil de lo que creía.

Scorpius Malfoy hacía su aparición con el ceño fruncido debido al embotellamiento de 10 estudiantes sobre la puerta del vagón. Todos caminando a paso lento como si sólo levantar el pie les costaran tanto esfuerzo físico. Lo vi empujar a la chica que tenía en frente para que se diera prisa.

Lo observé sorprendida. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él por varios segundos pero él no lucía asombrado, de hecho me miró con indiferencia por lo que tuve que quitar mi asombro de mi mirada, cerrar mi boca para fruncir completamente mi semblante. Seguro Albus le contó ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo a mí antes? ¡Se supone que somos primos! Este tipo de cosas tendrías que habérmelas dicho.

Es un hecho que mi primo no es el mismo. Sí estar en Slytherin al principio le había caído mal, hasta había llorado por más de una semana, fui su pañuelo y soporte hasta que logró asimilar el hecho. Ésa persona que te cuento ya no es el mismo, tiene una actitud indiferente a todo mundo, se guarda sus cosas para sí mismo, suele ser muy vengativo y más cuando James le hace algunas de sus bromas y sobre todo competitivo. Malfoy lo ha cambiado, sus compañeros lo han hecho.

Y si algo me he dado cuenta es que no le gusta que yo esté cuando a su alrededor cuando el habla con sus amigos. Me ignora ante todo y eso me pone mal.

Malfoy toma asiento lo más alejado de mí que le es posible a mi parecer, aparto la mirada para seguir con Lisa.

De mi bolso comienzo a sacar los horarios de las rondas, los Premios Anuales son encargados de repartirlos y verificar que las rondas sean cumplidas y nadie falte a estas. Yo reparto a los Gryffindors junto con mi compañero Davis Mclaggen.

Como nosotros ya sabemos todo esto les explicamos a los nuevos Prefectos que es lo que deben hacer, que nuevos lugares pueden acceder como el Baño de los Prefectos, que tipo de autoridad tienen, como el hecho de que pueden poner castigos mas no remover puntos de otras casas, sólo Premio Anuales y Maestros pueden hacerlo.

Una vez que hemos terminado de explicar la temática, nos dirigimos a hacer la guardia (cosa que parece estúpida porque no hay ningún alumno fuera de su vagón y todo está en silencio).

Escucho a Malfoy quejarse a causa de aburrimiento. Sí, me ha tocado hacer la primera ronda con él y por consiguiente compartir la torre de Premios Anuales con él. A ninguno de los dos nos ha gustado la idea, mas no replicamos, sólo nos bastó con fruncir el ceño y guardarnos nuestros comentarios. Sí hubiera tratado más con Malfoy hubiera protestado así como estoy segura que él también lo hubiera hecho, pero lo cierto es que nos somos indiferentes, jamás hemos mantenido una charla larga, ni siquiera para insultarnos, sólo nos damos la vuelta y nos evitamos.

— Esto es aburrido —se queja para sí mismo—. Deberíamos regresar, aquí no pasa ni una mosca muerta.

— La hora de la ronda todavía no termina Malfoy —dijo secamente.

— ¿Y cuánto falta? —se recarga sobre la ventana de uno de los compartimientos.

— Media hora —checo mi reloj—. Tan sólo es la una y media —él rola los ojos.

— No puedo creerlo. Antes ser Premio Anual resultaba entretenido, esto es mera aburrición —si en este momento ya me estaba irritando no quería ni pensar lo que me depararían 10 meses con él.

— Es que esto no es para tú entretenimiento. Sí te eligieron Premio Anual es porque esperan responsabilidad de parte tuya. Esto es un trabajo serio —Me ofendió que se riera de mi comentario ¿No se supone que ya tiene 17? ¿Qué es mayor y tiene madurez? Mi madre siempre ha dicho que lo hombres maduran después que las mujeres pero tía Ginny dice que nunca lo hacen.

— Vaya Weasley, tú sí que eres buena para los sermones. Eres la única que toma esto como un trabajo, nadie presta atención a ello. Ser Premio Anual significa tener más prioridades, autoridad y poder que lo otros, por lo que hay que saber aprovecharlo —Soltó una carcajada burlona. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— De acuerdo. Vámonos —dije después de veinte minutos de silencio consecutivo. Malfoy sonrió socarronamente, triunfante ante que he cedido a su sugerencia. Y eso me molesta.

Caminamos en silencio, definitivamente lo mejor fue abandonar la ronda, no había nadie a quien vigilar, todo lucía tranquilo en paz. Cuanto ya estábamos frente al compartiendo donde Albus y mi prima se encontraban, pero antes de que Malfoy o yo abriéramos el compartimiento algo nos hizo detenernos. Retrocedí un poco chocando con el pecho de Malfoy, se quejó en voz alta mientras yo lo mandaba a callar. Lo que decía_ él_ era demasiado sensible, algo que sólo en su lado más profundo diría. Malfoy también lo notó por lo que se mantuvo en silencio para escuchar.

—… me llamó por mi nombre completo, dijo que tenía el nombre de dos grandes directores y uno de ellos fue Slytherin… el hombre más valiente que alguna vez conoció. Le pregunté que si qué pasaba si quedaba en Slytherin ¿Sabes que me contestó? —decía en voz baja, como un susurro pero con efecto cálido.

Molly asintió esperando la respuesta.

— Que entonces Slytherin habría ganado un buen mago —lo vi sonreír por el ventanal del compartimiento—. De todos modos si no quieres quedar en Slytherin el Sombrero Seleccionador toma tú opinión, lo hizo con mi padre y conmigo —abrí la boca totalmente sorprendida, el nunca lo mencionó, al menos no conmigo... ¡Albus pudo haber sido Gryffindor!

— ¿Y por qué elegiste Slytherin? —Preguntó Molly con la voz ahogada, seguro que había llorado, por eso Albus la consolaba. Debo admitir que esa actitud de mi primo era lo bastante madura y más parecida a la adoptaba antes.

— Como dice el sombrero_: "Slytherin te ayudará en el camino a la grandeza",_ así que lo pensé, Gryffindor sólo me iba a ayudar a ser valiente, leal. Me dije que necesitaba algo más, que tal vez ser Slytherin no era tan malo como todos decían, así que tomé mi decisión —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Al principio fue duro, porque no me hallaba, estaba acostumbrado a convivir con Gryffindors y no con Slytherins, me dio miedo ser rechazado por mis compañeros pero hay otra cosa que también dice el sombrero: _"Slytherin, encontrarás a tus verdaderos amigos" _—vi como tomaba de los brazos a Molly y acto seguido le daba un abrazo. Jamás había visto a Albus dar abrazos, apenas y me daba uno en Navidad o Año Nuevo.

— ¿Pero qué pasa si quedo en Slytherin? —pregunta ella con voz inocente. Albus se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos.

— No vas a quedar en Slytherin, eres hija de tío Percy, quedarás en Gryffindor si no es que Ravenclaw, ambas casas son buenas —Molly se echa a llorar y abraza a Albus nuevamente por el cuello. Él consternado le da unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

Malfoy está callado viendo la escena desinteresadamente, como no tiene nada que ver con él no tiene porqué meter sus narices, en cierta parte es bueno pero por la otra sólo muestra su grado de insensibilidad y arrogancia.

Me hace a un lado para abrir el compartimiento, por suerte no ha interrumpido nada si no estaría sumamente molesta. Una parte de mí me dice que estaba esperando el momento indicado para entrar pero la otra se niega a creerlo.

Me quedó todavía afuera reflexionando lo ocurrido ¿De verdad doy tanta pena como para que Albus me ignore? tragó saliva fuertemente y entro. Estoy dolida ante el comportamiento de Albus, no entiendo su indiferencia hacia a mí y quisiera realmente saberlo.

**N/A:**_ Este es el segundo capitulo. Aquí explico un poco más sobre los cambios del gobierno, porque razón se cambió de ministro y porque son los cambios. Muchas Gracias por los Reviews, agregarme a favorites, alerts. Espero que puedan dejarme su opinión acerca del capitulo y nuevamente siento mucho cualquier falta de ortografía, de verdad que sí lo chequé! la razón, soy dislexica :(._

_Quisiera escribir una reflexión más larga pero no se me ocurre que decir, siento que el capitulo lo dice todo y no hay nada más que aclarar..._

_Pésimo nombre del capitulo. Me he quedado sin inspiración._

_Síganme en Twitter -Abbiek3 _


	4. Sombrero Seleccionador

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN SUSPIRO DE VIDA<strong>

C A P I T U L O. II

_Sombrero Seleccionador_

Me quedo en silencio viendo únicamente hacia la ventana rehuyendo cualquier posible contacto visual con Malfoy mientras intento comprender la conducta de Albus hacia mí, el por qué es así conmigo frente a los otros, por qué no confía en mí sus secretos como yo lo hago con él, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho yo para merecer su indiferencia?

En mi mente viaja la palabra _vergüenza_, es lo más razonable que puedo asumir. Él siente vergüenza que lo vean conmigo.

Ese pensamiento ha sido tan cruel que me rehúso a creerlo, sin embargo un nudo comienza a formarse sobre mi garganta, es tan molesto, tan doloroso y humillante porque viene adjunto con un escozor de ojos advirtiéndome que las lágrimas están peligrosamente cerca.

Aclaro mi garganta ligeramente para no llamar la atención y me enfoco más sobre la ventana casi girándome 90° grados. Pero nadie para atento a mis movimientos, Albus habla con Malfoy casi en susurro al mismo tiempo que acaricia el ondulado cabello pelirrojo de Molly quien tiene los ojos cerrando a punto de entregarse a brazos de Morfeo.

Vergüenza. Humillación. Pena. Eso es lo que siente por mí. Mas yo no he hecho nada que implique la disminución de su estatus social, o que yo esté consciente de ello. Soy buena jugando al Quiddicth, son la Cazadora del equipo pero tampoco soy la mejor, juego como suplente porque mis actividades no me lo permiten, estoy mucho más arriba que la media. Sé que tengo la afabilidad de meterme a la biblioteca en cada momento, leerme todos los libros que estén a mi alcance independientemente si me gustan o no. Me han dicho centenares de veces que tengo esa obsesión de querer controlar todo, que todo esté en orden, impecable, además de ser tan fiel a las reglas del colegio. Nunca me ha gustado quebrantar las reglas como James, Fred, Lily o Roxanne se deleitan por hacerlo, jugar jugarretas o bromas me resulta inmaduro. Jamás me he saltado una clase y hago mis tareas como Merlín manda.

Siempre he dicho que siempre hay un tiempo para cada cosa, por esa razón me organizo en horarios, los divido entre mis clases, trabajos a entregar, horas de estudio, horas libres, entrenamientos, rondas de prefectos (Premio Anual), etc. Mis actividades son tantas que requieren de mí todo el tiempo, esa es una de las razones por la cual no desperdicio mi tiempo haciendo fechorías.

Tal vez son tan ñoña para alguien como Albus y digamos que él junto con Malfoy son las cabeza de su propia casa hasta inclusive de otras. La gente está pendiente de lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, las chicas los siguen mucho por su innegable atractivo, los chicos por el Quidditch y en general por lo que sus padres son. Albus es hijo de Harry Potter, quién nos salvó de Voldemort y por muchos de sus otros méritos; Malfoy por el gran poder que tiene su familia sobre el Ministerio sin contar con la fortuna que se cargan desde hace varias generaciones atrás.

Al pensar en esto siento como mi autoestima decae considerablemente, me sentía mal por la situación actual pero ahora pensar en esto me poner terriblemente mal.

Siento mi garganta arder nuevamente y como se forma un nudo dentro de ella; mis ojos comienzan a picarme y mi nariz a moquear ligeramente. No quiero hacerlo sobre todo porque me siento estúpida haciéndolo y eso me hace enfurecer, son nimiedades, pero principalmente es por Malfoy.

Él se encuentra en el mismo compartimiento y no dudaría en burlarse de mí.

Nunca me ha importado lo que la gente piense, o al menos de las personas que me importan y no digo que Malfoy sea una de ella, es sólo que tiene un efecto de hacer sentir a la gente inferior; su altanería y arrogancia me molestan haciendo que cada vez que lo veo quiera superarle en todo. Ya se burló una vez de mí, no lo voy a dejar hacerlo de nuevo.

¿Quién llora de repente? Seguramente alguien con serios problemas de autoestima o depresión, después pensaría que soy lo suficientemente patética como para unirme al club de Las Lloronas junto con Myrtle. Patéticamente vergonzosa.

No me importa lo que piense, es sólo que no quiero sentirme inferior o débil.

La gente siente lastima por los débiles precisamente porque no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse por sí solos, ellos simplemente dejarán pasar las cosas sin importar que tan injusto sea la situación, debido a que temen pelear por sus derechos.

A mí nunca me ha gustado quedarme callada, siempre diré las cosas directamente, pero con la situación actual tienes que aprender a tragarte tus palabras porque eso significaría una cita con el Ministerio de Magia. Ahora imagina como me cayó el comentario de Malfoy anteriormente.

Cierro los ojos e intento convencerme que estoy demasiado cansada, que he madrugado y que por lo tanto debo tomarme una siesta si no, no estaré al 100% en todas mis actividades y ser Premio Anual requieren demasiado esfuerzo. Me acomodo sobre el asiento y echo una bocanada de aire demasiado melancólica así como tan sonora. Eso, al menos ha logrado captar la atención de uno de ellos. Lo último que deseo.

Oigo un pitido que como va pasando los segundos se vuelve más ruidoso hasta que logra despertarme. Es la alarma. La pongo cada año para indicarme que ya estamos cerca del castillo y que lo más recomendable es ponerme el uniforme.

Me levanto de asiento para tomar mi baúl que se encuentra en la repisa y así poder sacar mi uniforme. No hago mucha vacilación sobre el asunto, sólo soy silenciosa. Me apoyo sobre las puntas de mis pies y con la mano derecha intento alcanzar mi baúl. Cuando mis dedos están firmemente posados sobre la manija de este lo jalo pero batallo, sólo se mueve un poco y con dificultad. Algo se ha atorado a el que no lo deja ceder.

Debí haber puesto un hechizo de ligereza como mi padre dijo.

Vuelvo a tirar de la manija, lo vuelvo hacer con más insistencia aunque sin ningún resultado. Qué imbécil me estoy viendo. De verdad estoy tentada a pedirme ayuda a Albus aun así me niego más que nada por orgullo, si soy lo bastante vergonzosa para él entonces guardaré mi distancia y a ver si así le gusta.

Tiró nuevamente. Nada. Miró el asiento, estoy a punto de subirme en él cuando algo me detiene, mis mejillas empiezan a arder considerablemente más que nada por la estupidez que iba a cometer. Dos manos pálidas, un larguiruchas, bastante varoniles y algo huesudas pasan a mi izquierda posándose sobre los extremos de mi baúl, tira con más fuerza de la que yo aplicaba hasta que finalmente cede y lo baja hasta el asiento.

Miré más que nada sus manos después me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, un gris tan profundo, frio e inexpresivo al cual tiene un efecto demasiado congelante. No aguante mucho su mirada por lo que bajé la vista hacia el baúl.

— Gracias —murmuro tan audible como para que él lo escuché. Siento mis mejillas arder de pronto así que bajó más la vista hacia el broche y torpemente comienzo abrirlo.

— No hay por qué _Weasley_ —Su voz suena algo irónico, sólo un poco, pero sigue manteniendo ese deje lacónico y altanero conmigo.

Él se da media vuelta y se dirige nuevamente con Albus.

Saco mi uniforme, cierro el baúl dejándolo sobre el sillón para no tener que lidiar con subirlo. Luego salgó del compartimiento hacia un baño en donde cambiarme.

Cuando me encuentro dentro del lavabo me recargo sobre la pared a repasar los hechos desde que Albus no confía en mí y le doy pena así Malfoy se ha comportado caballero conmigo.

Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no hay que juzgar las apariencias, aun así Malfoy es como una moneda, doble cara además de ser tan impredecible. Uno espera que sea igual que su padre o mínimo como su abuelo pero hay ciertas papeletas que dicen que es diferente. Primeramente hizo amistad con mi primo desde su primer día en King Cross aun sabiendo todo lo que sus padres fueron, segundamente se ha comportado como un caballero, cosa que he escuchado decir de algunas chicas de Hogwarts únicamente que creía que era un mito, ahora veo que no es tanto. Pero como he dicho: Malfoy es como una moneda. Puede ser una cosa o la otra por lo que lo hace impredecible y por supuesto no fiable.

Distraídamente comienzo a vestirme aun cavilando los sucesos anteriores. Tal vez debería hablar con Albus, preguntar si algo anda mal entre nosotros sí lo es así que lo diga, sino que me explique su indiferencia hacia mí.

Me miro al espejo para anudar mi corbata, aunque me detengo a apreciarme un rato. Esa chica pelirroja de cabello enmarañado y con estúpidas pecas soy yo. No hay nada de mí que resalte en otras que no sea esta cabellera rojiza que me cargo, hay chicas mucho mejores que no se ensucian en el barro por el Quiddicth ni se meten a la biblioteca cada vez que se sienten solas o tienen una duda, tampoco tan buenas como yo que prefieren seguir un reglamento. Soy increíblemente ñoña.

Sacudo mi cabeza varias veces. Yo no soy así, yo no lloro por simplezas ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Golpeo el espejo con la palma de mi mano, como si intentara borrar mi reflejo. Me doy media vuelta irritada por lo que he visto y salgo del lavabo.

Para cuando estoy fuera me doy cuenta que el tren se ha detenido, me acerco rápidamente a la ventana para comprobar que hemos llegado, estamos en Hogsmeade donde las carretas tiradas por Thestrals esperan por transportarnos al castillo.

Esto me trae un buen recuerdo placentero. Hasta que…

— ¡Tú! ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo afuera de tu compartimiento! —me acusa rápidamente un hombre de aspecto agresivo. Éste se encuentra a varios metros de mí pero no se detiene y avanza cada vez más amenazador.

— Soy-soy Premio Anual —me cuesta decir las palabras, el hombre de verdad tiene un aire bastante violento además de ser tan fornido, alto y ancho asemejando un Trol.

— Ningún alumno, sin excepción, tiene permitido salir de su compartimiento una vez que el tren haya parado sin autorización previa de un profesor. Me he de pedirle que se vaya a su compartimiento ahora mismo si no quiere recibir una detención —Benedict, Benedict Perks; partidario de Nicholas Cabage y por supuesto será juez en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

El nombre de Ministro de Magia me cae tan mal provocándome un ardor en el en la boca del estomago, el sólo saber que éste hombre forma parte de sus filas me hace fulminarlo con la mirada. Sé que puedo ser castigada, aun así lo hago y al hacerlo siento como una descarga de adrenalina se libera por mi cuerpo y comienzo a temblar ligeramente, lo sé por mis piernas que responden torpemente cuando me estoy retirando a mi compartimiento.

Abro la puerta y me dejo caer el asiento posteriormente suelto una bocanada de aire.

Molly me ve entrar y me sonríe un poco aun así la veo abrazada entre los brazos de Albus. Eso me molesta. ¿Desde cuándo es tan cercana a él? Arrugo el entrecejo y mi expresión se torna totalmente fría.

Comienzan a llamar por altavoces a todo al alumnado de primer año. Molly se tensa un poco pero ahora Albus le en un beso en la frente y ella suelta una risita. Ahora él es mejor animando que yo. Albus es la persona más flemática que conozco.

— Buena suerte Molly —le digo, ella sólo logra asentir posteriormente se gira hacia Albus quien le guiña un ojo.

Esperamos más de 30 minutos para poder salir, todo esto por obra de Benedict Perks. Una vez que todos los niños de primer año hubieron salido del tren llamaron a los de segundo y así consecutivamente hasta llegar con los de séptimo.

— Esto es una mierda —se quejó Scorpius Malfoy cuando subimos a la carruaje. Por primera vez le di la razón.

Todo esto de tener que esperar para poder salir de vagón era un reverenda tontería, al año pasado todavía teníamos la libertad de poder salir todos al mismo tiempo, claro había uno que otro empujón pero como sea en tres minutos ya te encontrabas afuera del tren.

Sólo logro suspirar e intento ignorar sus patéticas conversaciones.

Y es aquí donde comienza un nuevo año. He de admitir que me encuentro preocupada y a la vez asustada. Con todo lo que está pasando con este mal gobierno tienes que andar con cuidado, saber en quién confiar y en quienes no. Es el miedo de crecer y estar más cerca del mañana, de un futuro corrupto donde unos tienen más beneficios que otros por el valor de su bolsillo.

Pero no todo es para siempre. Eso es lo que quiero creer.

— ¡Rose, dónde te has metido en todo el día! —me dice Olivia Henley una vez que me he sentado a su lado en la mesa del Gran Comedor.

— Me la he pasado cuidando a Molly. Es su primer año —intento explicar. Olivia asiente ligeramente luego recarga su mano sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Ya te enteraste? —Respingo— ¿Qué piensas? —sonrío desagradablemente.

— Que no pienso entrar —digo sin más ni menos. Echo una mirada a los portones de la entrada del Comedor pero siguen sin abrirse — ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

— No lo sé… La gloria eterna en estos tiempos te abre las puertas a muchas cosas Rose… —como olvidarlo, el tenerla te permite tener un buen puesto de trabajo, grandes cantidades de dinero, ir a lugares exclusivos donde únicamente gente importante puede asistir y ser _importante_ significa que cuentas con el consentimiento de Ministro.

— Hay cosas mucho más importante que la gloria eterna —ella baja la mirada hacia el plato dorado que tiene frente a ella.

— Sabes cómo está mi familia, esta es la única oportunidad que tengo… —puedo observar la desesperación en sus ojos, pero hay cientos de alumnos que también quieren esa gloria, unos por arrogancia y otros por necesidad.

Es inhumano que jueguen así con nosotros.

— Lo entiendo. Aun así… estarías arriesgando tu vida, ya murió alguien en el último y ellos no nos aseguran nuestra seguridad. Tienes que tener eso en cuenta —y sé que este año serán terribles, con pruebas duras, peligrosas y arriesgadas. Lo sé.

— ¡Estoy consciente, lo estoy! No me importaría arriesgar mi vida Rose, mi familia me necesita —su voz se quiebra y lucha por no llorar entonces siento que he sido egoísta.

A mí no me falta nada, lo tengo todo, y la fama no es algo que yo quiera alcanzar, personas como Olivia la necesitan. Se la cantidad enorme que tiene de hermanos, se que su madre no está muy bien de salud al igual que su padre que tiene que ir todo los días a trabajar en el profeta como editor. Es una vergüenza lo que se les pagan a los editores del Profeta, una vergüenza. Son dos salarios mínimos ¿Cómo se supone que una persona mantenga a una familia de cuatro con tal cruel salario? Claro, como Cabage tiene montones de dinero qué va a saber el de administración.

— Haz lo que creas que es correcto. Poner tú nombre en el Cáliz sólo habla de lo valiente que eres. Eso es admirable —le digo. Ella me sonríe un poco, sin embargo sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.

Después de las clásicas palabras que da nuestro director al comenzar otro año da la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. La puerta del comedor se abre dejando ver a nuestra maestra de Encantamientos pasar y con el 45 niños uniformados y con gorros sobre su cabeza. Cada uno de ellos adopta un semblante diferente, están aquellos asustados por la decisión del sombrero, quienes no tienen idea de lo que viene, esos que presumen a que casa irán o de su astucia. Nos permitimos admirarlos y recordar nuestros primeros años en el castillo con aplausos. Entonces distingo una melena rojiza. Molly.

Sigue la canción del sombrero seleccionador. La que canta cada año describiendo las actitudes de cada casa o advertencias. Este año sus advertencias son más drásticas que las del año pasado y eso nos hace preocupar a todos excepto a los de Slytherins pues ellos no tienen ningún problema con la situación actual.

Acaba la canción. Todos aplaudimos y comienzan a llamar.

— Abercrombie, Harrinson —un niño rubio, escuálido da un paso tembloroso hacia la tarima. El niño juguetea con sus manos y toma asiento. La profesora pone el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Segundos después el sombrero grita: _"¡RAVENCLAW!"._

Las águilas se levantan de su asiento aplaudiendo al nuevo miembro de la casa, se permiten algunos silbidos. Cuando el niño ha tomado asiento comienza estrechar manos, mientras otros le dan palmadas y le revuelven el cabello.

— Abrien, Julie — una niña se abre entre el alumnado con paso seguro. No tiembla y muchos menos se muestra nerviosa. Ésta niña ya sabe a qué casa irá.

— ¡SLYTHERIN! —grita el sombrero.

Ella se permite una sonrisa de satisfacción a continuación se marcha a la mesa de Slytherin. No corre, tampoco camina rápido, todo lo hace con elegancia y altivo.

Vuelvo a buscar a Molly con la mirada, no es difícil distinguirla de modo que es la única niña pelirroja entre los de su generación. Nadie tiene el cabello tan rojo como ella.

— Thomas, Louis —un chico moreno pasó a la tarima dónde rápidamente fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Nuestra mesa vitoreó y felicitó al chico con apretones de manos, abrazos y palmadas. Se trata del hijo de Dean Thomas.

Ya casi era el turno de Molly, sólo quedan cinco chicos, dos de ellos hombres y tres mujeres. Ella no dejaba de mover las manos así como buscaba la mirada de Albus. Unas cuantas palabras y ya se había ganado a Molly. Ella siempre fue muy cercana a mí, me buscaba cuando se sentía sola y necesitaba jugar. Como he dicho, ella siempre fue muy reservada con los otros.

— Weasley, Molly —La penúltima. Molly respiró hondamente, miró instantáneamente hacia el techo y caminó hacia la tarima. Su timidez se notaba a todas vivas por su forma de caminar, tan temerosa tomándose de las manos como si le ayudaran de sustento.

Entonces tomó asiento, el sombrero le fue colocado…

Sí, comencé a ponerme nerviosa, recé e imploré a Merlín que pusieran en Gryffindor. Es Molly de quien hablamos, tiene más cara de león que de tejón y ¿para qué decir de serpiente? Ella es un ángel, una criatura como ella no podría estar en esa detestable casa. Ravenclaw sería MUY buena opción para ella, como le encanta devorar libros en las vacaciones o ratos libres, me recuerda a mí de pequeña. Hufflepuff, hmm… ¿Por qué no? No es tan mala casa, son muy amigables y humildes, Molly encajaría muy bien ahí.

— Está tardando… —me susurró Olivia. Ninguno de los niños anteriores había tardado tanto como ella

— ¡Entonces mejor que seas… SLTHERIN! —sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco y como comenzó a latir rápidamente. Molly no podía ser Slytherin.

Inician algunos murmureos en nuestra mesa mientras que en la de Slytherin comienzan aplaudirle y darle la bienvenida. Ella se muestra tímida y se sonroja al instante.

— ¿Qué? —digo por lo bajo. Miró a mi plato y me pierdo en el. No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser. Ella es tan dulce, tímida, linda como para pertenecer en tal casa, me reúso a creerlo, no puedo asimilarlo, simplemente no es verdad.

Entonces mencionan algo de que Molly ha sido un _Hatstall_, algo que no se ha visto en los últimos 50 años y todos aplauden. Menos yo.

El último chico es llamado y lo colocan en Hufflepuff.

Levanto la mirada, mis ojos se cruzan con los esmeraldinos de Albus, este contacto me hace sentir una opresión en el pecho y la rabia correr por todo mi cuerpo. Sólo tengo unas palabras en mente: Albus es responsable de esto.

**N/A**:_ Siento cualquier error ortográfico, de verdad chequé! Bien, un mes sin actualizar ningún fic, he estado muy atareada con la escuela y nuevamente estoy a punto de iniciar finales y me están dejando muchos proyectos, maquetas, exposiciones y la muestra anual de Dic. Esto lo he estado escribiendo poco a poco y creo que ha salido bien, CREO. me gustaría que me dijeras que tal va, si te está gustando. _

_Bien, he puesto a Molly en Slytherin porque creo que no es justo que sólo Albus le haya tocado esa casa, tenía que ver alguien más y esa era Molly. Su padre tenía uno que otro rasgo Slytherin así que... Por qué no? _

_me ha encantado poner a Malfoy de caballero, sólo imagínense, es guapo muy atractivo, te ayuda con tu maleta, te sonríe de lado y dice tu nombre con cierta ironía y frialdad. Guapo totalmente._

_Hablemos de Albus. Le he dado esa personalidad porque en todos los fics o mayoría que he leído Albus es el mejor amigo de Rose como de Scorpius, así que aquí es como indiferente hacía ella. _

_De acuerdo, eso es todo. Síganme en Twitter - Abbiek3 _

**_Reviews? _**


End file.
